The Final Solution v2.0
The Final Solution is a mod for registered Wolfenstein, made by Parafriction. It was released on December 28, 2000. Version 2.0 was followed by Version 3.0 which came out in 2001. Both Parafriction's arrival to the Wolf community and the mod was announced at the same time, in an e-mail published by Brian Lowe on the Dome news on August 7, 2000. It is obvious from this e-mail that Parafriction had a large interest in World War II. Three days later, 15 screenshots were sent in, depicting many known graphics and levels from the final version, though featuring a set of textures that did not make it to the final version. Storyline Germany, Autumn 1942. As the German Army continues it's advance deep into Soviet territories and the Ukraine, German U-boats have started the blockade of Britain. Lots of convoys are intercepted by Germans and are taken over or destroyed. Britain seems to get starved out. The Allied High Command has no retort; more and more British freighters get destroyed by German U-boats. The Gestapo(Geheime Staats-Polizei, Secret Police of State) is now patrolling German occupied countries with even more effective escorts, inflicting heavy losses on the Allies. Nevertheless, the Allied High Command orders more and more soldiers, with even lower ages, into battle from their ports in various countries. The battle for control of the war is turning against the Allies. Many Allied operations have failed due to many German spies in the Allied Command and Allied Army. It seems that the Germans have infiltrated MI6. The Germans know every move the Allies make. However, the Allies have received word of a secret operation going on in a mountainous region in the mountains of Austria. This region is chosen strategically because of the weather conditions in those mountains. It always snows and the dawn comes at 1:00 PM. This means that nobody can see that there's anybody here. In the direct neighbourhood of an abandoned German airfield, Germans have made a network of various bunkers and castles located in the mountains so that there will be a pretty fast transport-possibility between the bunkers and castles. The main installation of the network is a fortress called Festung Adler. This castle, originally home of many Austrian monarchs, was restorated by the Third Reich's official architect (Albert Speer) and converted to fortress. It's nickname is "The Eagle's Nest". It's well named, because you have to be an eagle to reach it. It lies at 3000 meters above sea-level. There's no connection with the valley below it, making it the perfect location for secret operations as it is impregnable. Those who tried to get atop didn't return. The Allies are uncertain if this was accomplished by the freezing temperature or any Nazi patrols. The castles within the network are interconnected by a system of tunnels. Originally officiated as airstrike cover, these tunnels connect the various castles with each other. To eliminate any spies, the entrances of these tunnels are protected by various SS and Gestapo. To get through these slimey, gooey tunnels, you'll need a few bullets and a good memory. Various parts of the tunnels look equal, but they are NOT. The rumored operation currently running is called Endlosung (literally, Cleaning Mission), led by the Gestapo's main leader, Werner Gelassen, and the Fuhrer himself. This mission is going to be the biggest one yet. All Nazi weapons will be used for this mission, including a brand-new technique manufactured by a mysterious scientist by the name of Jurgen Schabbs. This man, who is not a Nazi but a scientist who gets orders of Hitler, has found a way to make dead soldiers live again. This option means that, if it would be used, the Third Reich will be unstoppable and unbeatable. However, the soldiers who are revived do have one little bug in their mechanical brain: they only obey Schabbs. The experiments of Schabbs are held inside the walls of Festung Adler. No one can possibly enter it because of the Gestapo controlling each nook and cranny of the neighbourhood areas and the SS stationed at every entrance possible. However, there's one abandoned castle in the neighbourhood of the network. This castle called Hasselhoff, was used at the beginning of the network-laying, but wasn't that strategical because of the many endless corridors leading to nowhere. In the basement of that castle is a small weapon-storage area with only Hitlerjugend soldiers on duty. The entrance to this castle is quite hard to find, but crude maps drawn by spies will give you the location of it. Realising that this is the perfect way to get inside The Final Solution-network, Allied High Command orders you to get in. Your mission includes: A. The destruction of The Final Solution-Network; B. The elimination of Schabbs dead minions; C. The liquidation of Schabbs, Gelassen and perhaps the Fuhrer himself. And in case you run into other high-ranked officers, liquidate them too. Be warned that only points A,B and C are necessary, so don't do anything stupid. Fight hard in there! Good luck soldier. You'll need it. Level guide The Final Solution v2.0 contains 20 levels. Every fifth level contains a boss, similar to Spear of Destiny. No secret exits are available, though two levels occupy level slots 21 and 22, including a bizarre level 0 which featured black floor and ceiling, numerous guards and no exit. Levels 1-5: Castle Hasselhoff You begin your mission in an old Prussian castle called Hasselhoff. It is the first installation in the network, mainly used for storage of Schabbs' equipment. On floor 5 a boss named Werner Gelassen is waiting for you. He is a Gestapo general with the duty of protecting the network behind the castle. Level 6: Tunnel 1 Levels 7-10: Festung Adler You finally reached "The Eagle's Nest". It lies atop of a mountain which is inaccessible from the valley below. This stronghold belonged to German monarchs for centuries, but now the Fuhrer has stamped it as the main installation for the operation. It's your task to run enough amok here so the stronghold will need a renovation. Be careful, this castle is heavily guarded! On floor 10 you'll face the Ubermutant, Schabbs' biggest and boldest mutant. Be careful! Level 11: Tunnel 2 Levels 12-15: Felsendamm Dungeon The cold wind howls in your ears when you enter the dungeon system Felsendamm, part of Festung Adler. Felsendamm, built in 1643, officiates as dungeon for captured spies. While being starved and tortured, the Gestapo pulls the info out of them. No wonder this place smells like death: blood, sweat and tears are part of the main smell. These cold, damp floors are protected by guards and SS. It also covers the Luftburg-bunker, the next installation of the network. The closer you get to the end, the less humane guards you will encounter... Level 16: Tunnel 3 Levels 17-20: Luftburg-bunker When you climb out of the tunnel, you have reached Schabbs' laboratories. Here you'll face the dreaded mutant scum of Schabbs at last. Watch what you are shooting - there are many unarmed mutants too! After painstakingly crawling through the bunker, you will reach Schabbs. Grinning diabolical you check your gear and open the door. It's time to send this maniac to the place where he belongs, and that's certainly not heaven! Good luck! Level 0: Contemporary Insanity In case you'll ever find the secret elevator leading to this level, you can already consider yourself a winner. I bet, however, that you'll never end the level. I even have trouble completing it(believe me, it's really tough without cheating). To end the level, you'll have to blast down a rather special person... The mentioning of level 0 in the level guide alludes to that it was in fact slotted in as a super secret level at one point. No functioning elevator is found in the level, and from the text above it is most likely that a boss was supposed to end the game. New graphics Many new graphics are featured, including guards and textures. The hospital/asylum textures were made by Parafriction from scratch. Some graphics were lifted from Totengraeber and The Lost Episodes. Earlier versions Parafriction offered v1.4 Beta as a prize in a contest on his website on September 5, 2000. The Final Solution saw general release for the first time on December 28, 2000. The mod was beta tested by Brian Lowe and coding assistance was provided by MCS Amsterdam. A patch was released on January 28, 2001. This patch corrected issues found in level 8. The patch replaced the 2000 version, and is thus the final version. Work on Version 3.0 had already begun by the time the patch was released. It is still only available in DOS, never having been ported to SDL. External links * Download The Final Solution v2.0 at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Poll at DieHard Wolfers * News at the Dome: JUN/AUG 2000 SEP/DEC 2000 JAN/FEB 2001 Category:2000 mods Category:DOS mods Category:Mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Mods with 20 or more levels